Common Animals
An animal is any member of a group of biological organisms classified in taxonomy as the kingdom Animalia, based on certain shared characteristics. They are multicellular organisms. Common Animals Common animals are those that, despite being wild, still come into contact with civilizations in one way or another giving enough resources to be studied and analised. Domestic Animals Taming and domesticating animals has always been a crucial point in the advancement of civilizations. Agriculture is an important part of any sedentary society, as it creates a reliable source of food and by-products, used to sustain and improve the lives of thousands. Pets and companions have also coexisted for millennia alongside societies, and their lifespan and numbers increased as well. Animals utilized by Malakim PARSALIM Parsalim (Caicepus Kiada) (sing. Parsala) are crutecean-like organism capable of flight. They belong to the Fibulidae family, along with their cousin species Shialim (Caicepus Squo). These animals are voracious hunters capable of ambushing and snatching their prey from the air at neck-breaking speeds. Modern breeds are used as companions and service animals, mainly for civil families and public servants. O'RAYEK SHIALIM Shialim (Caicepus Squo) HRIFFOS Hriffos (Anasposithos Daumo) (sing. Hriffu) are oviparous carnivores hailing from the southern mountain ranges. They are the main ways of transport among Malakim people. Their strength and resilience make them a favourite among nomads and travelers, their alert behavior and a rather accelerated metabolism allows a Hriffu to travel thousands of kilometers, only needing a break every now and then. Equipped with a smooth leathery skin, they glide through the skies with relative ease, as well as swim at astounding speeds underwater. These nomadic amphibians have a rather developed sense of self, similar to that of Terran dolphins or crows. Their mental prowess and hyperactive demeanor make them the perfect companion for riders with an insatiable hunger for adventures and long travels around the globe. Domesticated Hriffos tend to develop anxiety, stress, depression, and involve themselves in stereotyped purposeless movements if they are not properly trained and taken care of. Daily activities and a strict carnivore diet are absolutely required to maintain these companions healthy and happy. Name Etymology - Hriffu, in Southern Malakim, means "speed wanderer". The first part, HRI, is an onomatopoeia for the sound they make whilst flying at high speeds. The second part, FU, is an umbrella term used to describe someone or something "walking" or "going away", referring to their nomadic nature. Basic Diet - White meat, insects, vitaminic complements and distilled rainwater Average weight - 1500 - 1800 kgs Average height - 2,50 mts aprox. (to withers) Average length - 6 - 7 mts aprox. (horn to tail) Wingspan '''- 6,5 - 10,5 mts aprox. '''Running Speed - 52 km/h Flying Speed - 120 km/h Sexual Maturity - 3 years Brood Size - 3 - 5 eggs every summer KOKURK Animals utilized by Gaians ZHEPAN Zhepan are part of the genos Diamaramfos, along with their cousin species Funene. Zhepan are herbivorous mammals, specialised burrowers, and highly prized companions. FUNENE BAOBA WATIB BUTAE Animals utilized by Goaetians DUNMAB OJAMBA ARAMUENCO TATOLA CURARA Animals utilized by Yaleyians BAJ'TAD UTA REV'MADOI O'ARIA O'WICA